Don't Leave Me
by Lady-Water2
Summary: How can the Cullen fight against something that they don't know about? Can Bella and the rest of the Cullen's keep it togeather as two members fall to this strange thing moving through the vampire world? Why does Bella say in her sleep this time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Alice ran into Carlisle's office, looking as if she could break down into tears then and there if she was human. Her face was filled with terror and pain. Carlisle went to her side, holding her close. "What did you see, Alice? Is there something wrong with Edward or Bella?" They were on their honeymoon in New York.

"No. Worse. Something's coming, Carlisle. A sickness, it makes vampires sick! It kills them, slowly!" Alice said, gasping for air that she didn't need. "I saw you!"

"What do you mean, Alice?" Carlisle was trying to figure out what exactly she was saying. Vampires didn't get sick.

"It's a sickness. It is going to start out in the south, and move north, east, and west. Its going to get into Forks, and your going to get sick, Carlisle! It's going to infect you, but not the rest of us. Its going to hit the Volturi first once the sickness gets into Europe."

"Are you sure, Alice?"

"Yes. I've seen it! You laying there dying and we can't do anything! Esme just sitting there next to you, trying to ease your pain!" Alice screamed, looking up at the man she considered a father. "Your going to die, Carlisle!"

"Everything is going to be fine, Alice. Go find Jasper okay. He went out hunting, a few miles outside of Forks. Go find him, and you should hunt as well. Your eyes are very dark." Carlisle said, trying to hide the fear building up in his chest.

Alice nodded, dancing out of the room.

He went back to his desk, sitting down. Alice had just told him that he was going to die. That a sickness was killing vampires. That the Volturi was going to die as well. She hadn't said if it had started yet. He had to contact someone from the south.

He pulled his computer close, accessing his e-mail account. He typed a letter to a friend down in Arizona. If something strange was going on down there Stephenie would know, she was a big coven leader down there. Stephenie kept a close eye on the goings that went down in the south. It was her job. She would tell him if there was something strange going on.

He pushed the computer away, holding his head in his hands. He couldn't keep still. His leg bounced under the desk, the vibration moving through his body. Twitching fingers pulled at his hair. For the first time in a very long time Carlisle felt like he was losing it that he had no control.

The room darkened as night fell, and he just kept sitting there in the darkness, thinking. What was he going to do? How was he going to protect his family from the sickness that could be coming to kill him? What if it came and killed his family, killed Esme? Could something like that happen?

Esme came in late in the night, putting one arm around his shoulders. "Please come out of the office, Carlisle. Go to our room." She pleaded, pulling him up from his chair.

He followed her as she almost dragged him into their room, pushing him down on the couch there. He stared at the family pictures sitting on the bookcase across the room. Esme sat beside him, running her thumb across the top of his hand.

"What are we going to do, Esme?"

"I don't know. We'll think about it when the time comes. We can't fight something we know nothing about. We'll get through this as a family. We can always get through it." She kissed his cheek, running her hand through his hair. "Everything will turn out fine, Carlisle. I won't let anything happen to you."

"What would I do without you?" Carlisle murmured, kissing her head. "My loving wife."

"You'd be a very depressed vampire." She laughed, crawling into his lap, putting her head on his shoulder. "What would this family do if they had to deal with you and Edward? I shudder at the thought."

He laughed, tilting her face up to him. "Edward's got someone now. Our son has finally got someone to make him feel special, make him feel what I feel for you. Just when everything looks like it might go right, everything changes."

"That's life, darling. You just have to swing with the changes. I think we can deal with it. We made it through the eighties." She laughed, looking into his eyes.

"We did didn't we."

"We did."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"How many more days are you going to make me wait, Edward?" Bella asked, looking up into his light topaz eyes. They had just gotten in from New York the night before, after a three week honeymoon there.

He laughed, kissing the palm of her hand. He heard her heart skip and dance within her chest as he pressed his icy lips to her palm. "Three more days. Three more days to be human. Enjoy them." He ran his nose along the inside of her wrist. "You might want to tell Charlie that we are going to go on up to Alaska and get settled for college."

"I'll do it later." She sighed, relishing in his touch. "Three more days to break the news to him."

Edward stiffened beside her. "I'll be right back, darling." He said, jumping out of the bed.

He ran out of the room, and down the stairs. Bella sat up, looking at the door he had just ran out of. She jumped up, following after him, almost tripping over her own two feet.

She heard voices coming from the room Alice and Jasper shared. She walked down slowly, keeping a firm grip on the banister. She stopped once she could clearly see inside the room without leaving the stairs.

Everyone was gathered around Alice. Edward was on the phone, talking rapidly into the little silver thing. Jasper and Esme were cradling Alice, who looked like she was on the verge of a mental block down. Emmett looked grim and stood slightly off to the side. Rosalie looked worried, her eyes locked onto Edward. Carlisle was off at work, so Bella thought Edward must be calling him with something important.

Edward saw her there and pointed at Emmett. He nodded walking out of the room. He came up beside Bella, smiling. "Come on, back upstairs, missy." He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

She beat on his back. "Put me down, Emmett Cullen!" She shouted, knowing that she couldn't really get away from Emmett. "Why can't I be down there?"

He sat her down on the bed, blocking the door from her. "Vampire things." He stated simply.

"I'll be one in three days, so I deserve to know what's going on." Bella crossed her arms over her chest, taking up a defensive stance.

"You might not want to stick to that. Edward will talk to you later about it once he gets back." Emmett said, he heard the Volvo driving away from the house. "Just a little family matter."

"What's going on, Emmett?" Bella sat down, thinking her legs might give out under her. "Emmett!"

Esme appeared behind Emmett, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll talk to her."

Esme came and sat beside Bella, wrapping one arm around her. "We don't really know what is going on. Alice had a vision while you were in New York with Edward, and we've been waiting to see if it comes true. It looks like it has. Its something very strange, and we're not sure what it is. It's a sickness affecting vampires, and vampires alone. Alice thinks Carlisle might have gotten sick at the hospital. Edward is on his way to tell Carlisle."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yea." Bella knew that she was lying, but let it rest.

"Can you and the other's get it?"

"We don't know. We're having to take a chance. All we know is that is attacking the older vampires before the younger ones. The younger the vampire the more chance they have of being passed over by the sickness."

"What about Edward and Jasper? They're older than the others."

"Jasper is at a higher risk than Edward, but we still don't know. We are just going to have to see how everything turns out." Esme patted her hand. "Why don't you go see Charlie? I bet he would like to see you."

Bella nodded. "Okay."

"Take your phone with you." Esme pointed to the iPhone sitting on the night stand.

Bella put it in her pocket, and grabbed her keys. "Bye."


End file.
